Nana kurohi
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [Prólogo: Sinbad y David.] Marga le da problemas a Titus para dormir ¿Puede una de las historias de Sphintus lograr que Marga concilie el sueño por las noches y que Titus tenga paz?


**Nana kurohi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Esto sí es semi-AU, tiene algunos what if y omegaverse pero no mpreg. Ya saben que Ohtaka es mi mamá y me regaló el SinJu(¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: <strong>_Sphintus le cuenta una historia a Titus y Marga._

* * *

><p><em>Érase una vez en el imperio de Reim, un joven de cabellos oro. Su nombre era Titus Alexius y en su poder tenía a la gran nación que era conocida como <em>uno de los grandes imperios del mundo antiguo_, tenía una pequeña hija llamada Marga adoptada de sus viajes y un consejero llamado Sphintus Carmen. Su consejero era un gran amigo pero de la misma podía ser una irritación en las entrepiernas, constantemente cuando le enseñaba a cerca de magia o cuchicheaban sobre las historias de los imperios y naciones lejanas éste se burlaba de su poca capacidad para imaginar cosas. _

_La mente de Titus en palabras de Sphintus estaba _limitada_: como si algo le impidiera pensar más allá de salvaguardar su reino. Como si le faltara vida y esto se reflejaba por las noches, cuando el momento de dormir llegaba y Mu, su general, se despedía de él y le dejaba allí; tras miles de paredes y tareas del reino con Marga en brazos quien con fuerza y vivacidad no se iba a dormir nunca cuando Titus se lo pedía. No presentaba mayor problema con ella excepto en las noches cuando deseaba que ella durmiera para poder deslizarse entre las paredes y las alfombras al dormitorio de Sphintus para observarlo un rato antes de besarle las mejillas y los labios, pero ésta noche era infausta y Titus estaba tan cansado que desoía todo lo que Marga puchereaba hasta que Sphintus entró en la sala y observó a su emperador bostezando._

_—Marga~ ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, mañana Titus debe levantarse temprano. —la voz del moreno hizo que Marga girase la cabeza pero la hiperactividad no se calmó ni cuando Titus la cargó en brazos, somnoliento—. Hm… ¿Qué haremos contigo, pequeña? ¡Ah! ¿Te gustaría que te contara una historia?_

_Marga alzó la vista con la emoción rebozando en sus ojos asintiendo de manera frenética a lo que el consejero le decía, éste la tomó en brazos y Titus sintió un peso menos mientras le sonreía él también al moreno quien con su radiante sonrisa iluminó el pasillo camino a la habitación del emperador. Una vez bien acomodada en la cama con las sábanas fresquitas rodeándola, Titus se sentó a su lado para acariciarle los cabellos, haciéndole una seña al oji-verde para que se recostara de la misma manera, del otro lado de Marga. Un poco renuente por la situación de consejero-emperador Sphintus aceptó la oferta aunque no se sintió muy cómodo en un principio._

_—Ésta historia comienza en una tierra muy lejana, llamada Parthevia. —la voz de Sphintus llenó de a poco la habitación que sólo contenía respiraciones calmas y una Marga que no dejaba de moverse en las cobijas—. Sucede que en Parthevia vivía un joven de cabellos violetas y mirada ámbar: su nombre era Sinbad. _

_Y contando la historia, Sphintus comenzó:_

Sinbad tenía catorce años cuando su madre enfermó. Desde ese entonces trabajó de carguero y a veces navegante de barcos pesqueros o de exportación. Sinbad solía sonreír muchas veces cuando hablaba con las personas, cuando éstas le daban un pequeño saco de monedas o cuando su madre sonreía porque había comprado los medicamentos que necesitaba. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá, Sinbad había comenzado a trabajar sin recibir más que lo mínimo por el servicio. Hacía casi un mes exactamente cuando el dinero ya no le alcanzaba para las medicinas de su madre y los zapatos de hule y tela estaban tan gastados que el suelo empedrado le calaba en los talones.

—Rayos…

Era la queja constante cuando luego de parar unos minutos bajo el ardiente sol del mediodía en Parthevia, que el oji-ámbar emitía por contar las monedas y darse cuenta que tendría que doblar trabajo si quería llegar a final de mes y comprarle las medicinas a su madre. El viento no soplaba aquél día, tampoco había comido y las tripas y las carnes rugían por un poco de agua para los órganos secos por el calor tan abrasador que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

—Mi Dios… Debes saber que nunca me he quejado de mi vida. —poniéndose el cesto de mimbre sobre la cabeza de nuevo transportando limones para un viejo rico, en silencio bebía su propio sudor por que la garganta ya le escocía—. Pero ojalá algún día pudiera tener la vida de esos viejos para quienes llevo limones sobre la cabeza ¡Deberías ver los templos en los que viven! ¡La comida, cada manjar que se llevan a la boca!

De sólo pensarlo, la vista se le nubló y su cabeza se estrelló contra el piso lleno de polvo por la temporada. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se había raspado la mejilla pero eso no era lo importante, sino el hecho de llevar con él la mercancía que el viejo rico le había ordenado si quería llevarse a casa cinco monedas para comer. Al momento de levantare dejó el cesto a un lado para apoyarse sobre sus palmas y alzarse, sin embargo, una voz le hizo sólo alzar la cabeza. —Joven~ ¿Le importaría acompañarme? —era una voz cándida y suave. El primer impulso de Sinbad fue alzar los ojos sobre sus gruesas pestañas para encontrarse con un chico rubio y alto, con una larga trenza y cristalinos ojos azules—. Mi nombre es Yunan, y el señor David me ha pedido que le lleve donde él para escuchar de nuevo sus palabras.

Sinbad no lo comprendió en ese instante sino hasta que Yunan levantó todas los cítricos con un extraño artefacto alargado, haciéndolos flotar y volver a la cesta. Sorprendido, Sinbad se quedó aún en silencio, sin entender nada de lo que sus ojos veían. —Te aseguro que luego de que el señor David escuche tus palabras, podrás volver por tu camino, joven Sinbad.

Más asustado que en un principio Sinbad buscó opciones para zafarse de aquello que Yunan había dicho, pero tales no parecieron surtir efecto en el rubio por lo que el peli-violeta terminó siguiéndole penetrando en un palacio la ciudad al que los reyes y sultanes más poderosos de las tierras lejanas debían aspirar tener. Pasando por la primer entrada, a las fosas nasales del oji-ámbar percibieron el olor de los manjares que había descrito, los perfumes caros, el olor del vino y a mujeres hermosas pasear con cadenas en los tobillos; esclavas muy hermosas que portaban laúdes y arpas pequeñas en sus manos hacia un salón al que ellos mismos se dirigían.

Cohibido de sus ropas andrajosas y semblante sucio por la tierra de los días cuando Sinbad entró en el gran salón se encontró rodeado de personas con rostros correctos y regordetes por la buena alimentación que poseían y los buenos tratos. Las mesas de madera tan grandes como eran estaban repletas de bandejas de oro con corderos asados y puercos bañados en jugos que le aguaban la boca. Confites de todos tamaños y cáliz tras cáliz desde el más chico hasta el más grande estaban lleno de vino espumoso. Yunan se paró de repente casi haciendo que Sinbad tirara su cargamento hasta que observó frente a ellos sobre un alfombrado de las más finas telas a un hombre sentado seguido de una mesa con el cabello largo, tan largo y tan oscuro con la noche.

De facciones fuertes y peinado un poco descuidado con muchas joyas que complementaban su vestimenta fuerte y de brillantes telas. Su rostro era jovial, con una sonrisa alegre y unos ojos vivarachos, facciones jóvenes pero se veía que era lo suficientemente adulto para ser un rey respetado y que había pasado la vida entera con fortuna y alevosía o ventaja. —Gracias por traerlo a mi, Yunan. —el chico rubio de hermosas facciones terminó por sonreír y le dio una reverencia al que seguro sería su rey para posteriormente colocarse a su lado en el trono aunque no se sentó, más bien sólo permaneció allí como una mano derecha que le ayudaba a su majestad cuando éste lo necesitaba—. Me gustaría saber cómo te llamas, joven.

Sinbad terminó por inclinarse y besar unas de las mesas de madera fina, a muestra de respeto.

—Mi nombre es Sinbad, gran rey David.

David emitió una sonrisa confianzuda y a continuación le pidió a Sinbad, se sentara en la mesa que más gustase y comiera y bebiera todo lo que quisiera hasta que quedara satisfecho. Más guiado por el hambre que por el sentido común, Sinbad se sentó en una mesa larga y ancha disfrutando de la música y la buena comida que resbalaba por su garganta seca y labios curtidos que parecían ser humectados por el vino. Como si volviera a la vida.

Momentos después, con el estómago lleno y el corazón feliz Sinbad dio otra vez las gracias al rey David quien entonces preguntó: —Dime, joven Sinbad ¿Qué han sido esas palabras que has recitado allá afuera a cerca de nuestro Dios?

Sinbad con un sonrojo inundando sus mejillas, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Debe usted disculpar mi falta de modales al dirigirme así a mi Dios. Pero las personas que vivimos al borde de la supervivencia no podemos sino envidiar a un rey que como usted, lo tiene todo.

—¿Y cuál es tu trabajo, joven Sinbad?

—Pues verá, rey David, yo llevo cargamentos en mi cabeza o dirijo navíos de exportación por unas cuántas monedas al día para llevar medicamento a mi madre enferma en una aldea pobre cerca de aquí.

—¿Eres bueno a la mar?

Sinbad, enorgullecido, asintió presuroso con gestos generosos. —¡Se trata de que me gusta mucho la mar, rey David! No hay ola o mar que no pueda dominar, la adrenalina y la sensación de peligro desbordante ¡Y los reinos que uno puede llegar a conocer! Reinos de gente feliz: no hay hambrunas ni tristezas.

Yunan rió, contagiado de la jovialidad del oji-ámbar. Sin embargo David hombre soberbio como más reyes del mundo antiguo quiso poner a prueba la valerosidad que Sinbad desprendía a tan corta edad y esa notable capacidad de la que alardeaba, no era con mala intención, pero era algo que deseaba él mismo corroborar. —¿Quieres un reino?

Sinbad se quedó callado por unos momentos ante la pregunta formulada ¿Él, un rey? ¡Ni en broma! Su vida era llevar cargamentos sobre su cabeza y dirigir navíos para viejos ricos, terminar agotado en el día y llegar a casa por las noches para prepararle a su madre una sopa caliente antes de darle las últimas gotas de su medicamento para que durmiera con un poco de paz. ¡Ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaba como un rey! —No es eso lo que he querido decir, rey David. La idea no suena mal pero ¿Puede un rey lanzarse a la mar tanto como yo lo deseo? Si tuviera un reino, estaría siempre allí para él, haría que las personas dejaran de pasar hambres, fríos o calores. Todos tendrían un trabajo digno y no habría tristezas ni penas en el alma ¿Cómo puede alguien que quiere que su reino sea próspero, vivir de la mar? No creo que sea posible.

—Los mares tienen historias que mueren por ser contadas, joven Sinbad ¿Quieres un reino próspero y digno? Conquista los siete mares del mundo, consigue las siete gemas del sol y entonces podrás tener un reino.

Sinbad no supo si David se lo pedía como un trabajo o un cuento irrisorio para darle impulso.

—Yunan ha dicho que ve en ti la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo a cabo. Que tienes todo lo que has de necesitar para llevar a cabo la misión. Lo único que te ata a tierra es tu madre Esra enferma. Ella puede venir a éstos palacios y será atendida mientras tú realizas aquélla travesía.

—No es que desconfíe de su palabra, rey David ¿Pero, por qué yo?

—Has dicho que eres bueno a la mar, Sinbad. —repitió las palabras del peli-morado, poniéndose más cómodo en su asiento—. Deseas una vida donde no tengas qué depender del dinero de otro y quieres llevar paz a las personas. Yunan, ha visto en ti la luz que muchos reyes y sultanes de ésta época no tenemos. No sabe si cambiarás, si la avaricia de los mares te transforme en un hombre soberbio ¿Pero no deseas darle a tu madre un respiro y que se cure? Tienes mi palabra de rey, que mis médicos cuidarán de tu madre en lo que tú consigues esas gemas del sol y fundas tu propio reino.

—¿Por qué desea que tenga un reino?

David se encogió de hombros, resuelto.

—Cuando uno llega a viejo y la vida se le está escapando por los ojos ve cosas que la razón puede no comprender. Quizá sólo deseo enmendar los errores que pude haber cometido alguna vez en el pasado y ver a un joven valiente como tú, que no le teme ni al trabajo ni a la mar, fundar esa nación próspera y digna de la que hablas… así que te lo repetiré una vez más, si aceptas tu madre será trasladada aquí y emprenderás tu viaje en dos días. ¿Quieres un reino?

Abrumado por la cantidad de información, Sinbad asintió y el brillo en los ojos de Yunan los iluminó como dos gemas preciosas.

—Acepto.

_Y cuando se Sphintus se dio cuenta, Marga ya estaba dormida, así que se calló, aunque Titus seguía despierto, atento a sus palabras. Tan cansado como se encontraba, el emperador le sonrió a su consejero quien dulcemente le besó los labios y le acarició el cabello a la pequeña._

_—Bien tenía razón Aladdín, tus historias pueden dormir a cualquiera._

_Y con un mohín, Sphintus se despidió con otro leve beso en los labios y uno en la mejilla, pensando en lo que seguía de esa historia. Quizá Marga querría escucharla al día siguiente._

* * *

><p><strong>David y Sinbad se van a casar, Yunan es el padrino(¿?). Sí, no hubo nada de SinJu, pero quería dejar esto bien en claro para que luego no hubiera confusiones, se trata de una adaptación de la historia del Sinbad real, o sea el de las 1001 noches combinado con el Sinbad de Magi. Ya todos sabemos que Sinbad es la reencarnación de David así que qué mejor que fuera el viejo ese quien le dijera al mocoso pañalón que se aventurara al mar. Tengo una fijación por meter a Yunan en cada cosa que hace Sinbad, mami tiene qué cuidar al pequeño(¿?). Eso sería todo, ya en el próximo habrá SinJu, ¿qué clase de consejero le contará historias shaoi a una niña? Son siete capítulos también, quizá sean nueve por el prólogo y el epílogo. Hahaha nos estamos leyendo~ *rueda y hushe antes de que Lacrimosa azul reclame su cabeza*<strong>


End file.
